Most modern automotive vehicles include seat assemblies having a recliner or release mechanism to pivotally move a seat back from a seated position to a stowed or walk-in position. The walk-in position allows a vehicle occupant access to a second row seating in coupes, or third row seating in vans, minivans, or SUVs. Consequently, most modern automotive vehicles employing release mechanisms which are capable of being actuated from behind by a seated occupant to allow the seated occupant to exit the vehicle.
It is known in the art to provide a release strap which extends from the rear of the seat assembly to allow a seated occupant to actuate the release mechanism of the seat assembly in front of them. A loop is commonly formed on the protruding end of the release strap so that an occupant may quickly and easily grasp the release strap with one or more fingers and actuate the release mechanism.
However, as the release strap is often located on a lower portion of the seat assembly adjacent the door, there are several drawbacks to this design. First, as the release strap is commonly made from a flexible material, usually a woven fabric, the release strap is not self-supporting and will droop downwardly. In this position the loop of the release strap is in the exit path of the occupant and presents a tripping danger to occupants during the sometimes awkward exit from the automotive vehicle as the occupant's shoe may become entangled with the loop. This danger is increased when the occupant is wearing sandals, open-toed shoes, pointed shoes, or if the occupant is barefoot.
In addition, the downwardly drooping position of the release strap can make it difficult for an occupant to quickly and easily grasp the loop. Specifically, the actuation point of the release strap, that is the point at which an occupant grasps the release strap, is in close proximity to the floor of the automotive vehicle which can be difficult for a seated occupant to reach. This problem is increased when the occupant lacks sufficient room to lean forward. Thus, there exists a need for an improved release strap which decreases the danger of an occupant being entangled with the loop portion during the exit of the vehicle and which allows an occupant to quickly and easily grasp the loop portion.